


Kylo Ren's Solo Adventure

by Cheesedippy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Darth Vader helmet, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Mentioned Darth Vader, Other, Using the Force to Masturbate, hot spunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesedippy/pseuds/Cheesedippy
Summary: Kylo lets off some steam





	Kylo Ren's Solo Adventure

It was a long day.  
It was always a long day. No one respected him. And to add insult to already growing injury, a rebel woman had the audacity to defy him. He made sure that she would no longer be a problem. At least not to him. But the result was unsatisfying.  
Kylo threw his helmet across his bedroom and started tearing off his clothes in a fury. He didn't think it would ever get easier, but maybe one day he could learn to ignore the slights against him. He dreamed he would one day become powerful enough that this would be a distant worry. For now the swelling raging inside of him was a problem that required his immediate—and undivided—attention.  
He placed his hands down hard on a table and closed his eyes. He allowed his mind to clear for a moment. He had much practice with the Force. Perhaps it was time for more practice.  
The Force often felt like a hand, a numb hand. He knew he was touching someone, or grabbing at something, but couldn't actually feel himself doing it. He let the disembodied feeling snake over his muscular core and lightning surged through him. Small gasps escaped his lips. A feeling not unlike cold hands caressed his legs and chest. He could feel his blood rush to his lower extremities.  
The hands intimately knew him, knew every inch of his body. He had become well versed in this, though being a recent discovery, he felt it was an important one. For many nights, in order to unwind, he had been experimenting with the force to see it's more gentle side. Of course he used it to relieve stress most nights. There were few reasons to do it otherwise.  
With his right hand he reached out into a box on his night stand. Inside was his favorite relic. It was the item that inspired him, drove him, convinced him that he was right. The item that shaped his past and guided his future. It was the mask of his grandfather, Darth Vader.   
With his right hand, he grasped the mask firmly by the base and held it out in front of him. It was charred and partially melted. He already knew every square inch of the mask from memory, but he studied it again nonetheless. With his left index finger, he began to trace along the edges of the mask. He diligently followed around every line, curve, bend, and scar. This was exactly what he needed right now.  
As his relaxation deepened, his concentration sharpened. His connection to the force felt stronger than ever, and he began to reach out with the force. The disembodied hands caressing his body began to multiply, and he moved each of them gently across his bare skin. Each one simultaneously but individually began to seek out all of his favorite spots. He felt a pair of hands start to gently graze across his nipples and reverse direction to make a second pass. Then they stopped drifting across his chest and began to softly pinch and tug at his now rock-hard nipples. Each pinch and tug sent tiny electric surges racing throughout his body. His left index finger began to trace the lines of the mask more feverishly.  
Another pair of hands wondered past his waist and down his thighs. They turned to the inside of his thighs and back up to his awaiting manhood. As one force hand grasped his mansabre, it began to swell. The second hand slid underneath his scrotum and began to work in tandem with the other hand, alternately stroking and tugging on the entirety of his considerable package. Kylo's pulse quickened.  
His breathing became more rhythmic and his temperature began to rise. Tiny beads of sweat formed all over his muscular frame and formed rivulets, running down the cracks and crevasses of his body. Covered in a sheen, Kylo's senses were heightened to a fever pitch. He could even smell his own pheromones and this turned him on even more. He stretched out his left hand and with the flat of his palm, stroked across the rounded top of Darth Vader's helmet.  
Kylo could feel his climax approaching. As he got closer, another disembodied hand snaked its way around his manhood and between his legs until it came to rest on his taint. The fingers walked their way south until they had found their way to his firm buttock. The fingers worked their way around and finally found their destination. His butt-hole. A finger circled its way around the rim.  
Kylo was very close now. Time for the finisher. The finger slid inside him. Not too much. Just a little. It found the spot it was looking for and applied steady pulsating pressure. Kylo was almost there. With his left hand, he took his index and middle fingers and ran them around the outside of the eye holes on Vader's mask. Gently, he pushed both fingers into the sockets.   
Kylo's body shuddered with a thunderous orgasm. His uncircumcised member sprayed pearlescent cum triumphantly. He reached out with the force to stop it, guiding it away from the beloved helmet. As soon as it was no longer in danger of getting sullied, he allowed his hot spunk to fall to the floor with a soft splat. Kylo closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep.


End file.
